These Small Moments
by kissing flames
Summary: Because books don't mention everything, and sometimes, it's the small moments that count the most. A collection of vignettes.
1. silence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**i. silence**

* * *

It was silent. For once, it was completely silent at any area of Camp _during the day_. One of those really, really, really (times at least a billion) rare moments where it was silent.

It was nice to listen to too, Annabeth decided, sitting on the grass, letting the sun warm her up. It was a moment where you could just relax, think and reflect without having your thoughts inter -

The sound of someone yelling - it seemed like Clarisse - filled with air, and the spell was broken. Annabeth assumed it was something that Percy had done - like cheat during sword fighting - which caused Clarisse to become so enraged.

Sure enough, a few moments later, her boyfriend ran towards the lake, waving at her as he ran past her with a grin on his face, before jumping right in where Clarisse couldn't catch him.

Laughter and chatter filled the air once more, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Ah well. It had been nice while it lasted - though it had been barely two minutes.

* * *

_I know. This is a bad idea. And there's so many of these too. Ah well._

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_


	2. diary

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**ii. diary**

* * *

"I read your diary," Apollo sung, causing Artemis to cock an eyebrow.

"Really?" her tone was bored, "And what did it say?"

"That you _adored _me and I was a great _older_ brother," Apollo grinned.

"Right," Artemis said, carelessly, "Anything else?"

Apollo tried not to show his confusion. Technically, his sister would have killed him by now... because she would never admit that he was older than her and she wouldn't admit she adored him.

He eyed her suspiciously, before realising she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Wait..." he said, slowly, realisation creeping into his mind, "When did you get a diary?"

His sister clapped, mockingly. "Well done brother!" her voice just oozing with sarcasm, "You figured it out! It was a joke. A lie. Or, for words that fit your vocabulary, a _prank_. I don't own a diary. Especially not one that is pink and sparkly and has 'love' written all over it."

To prove her point, she pulled out the same diary that Apollo had hidden in his room to read, and ripped it in half.

"You, Apollo, are an idiot," Artemis stated, "Do you really expect me to write that rubbish like _some _girls tend to do?"

Her eyes bored into him, in a way that usually terrified him. However, at the moment, he was concerned about another matter.

"You still admitted I'm your big brother!" Apollo exclaimed, excitedly.

"No, I didn't," Artemis sighed.

"Yes you did!" Apollo grinned, doing a miniature happy dance.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"Yes," Apollo smirked, "And that's final. Ooh, look, time for you to rise up the moon. Have fun _little _sister!"

He disappeared, leaving her sister look thunderstruck.

"APOLLO!" he heard her yell, all the way from his room, causing him to just chuckle. His little sister was hilarious to tease.

* * *

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_


	3. chase

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**iii. chase**

* * *

Percy was having a bad day in general. It started when the wolves got to him. It continued when Lupa talked to him - which was so weird it was... weird. It continued to continue when he began to get chased by five extremely scary wolves that weren't afraid to hurt him.

Percy continued to run, as fast as he could, which, at the moment, didn't seem like much. Every part of him hurt.

He'd had his arms slam into trees when he tripped, his ankles and legs were sore from getting bitten and scratched by wolves and tree roots respectively, and his head hurt from hitting his head against branches - technically, that only happened because he looked behind him to see how far away the wolves were. Hurting himself just slowed him down.

"Ow..." he grumbled, and quickly scaled a tree, but he couldn't deny that it was exhilarating. He'd prefer it if he wasn't so bruised up, but it still was.

The chase had been so tiring... chase... Percy heart stopped.

"Chase," he murmured, "Annabeth Chase."

That name sounded so familiar and immediately brought things to his mind. Blonde hair. Grey eyes. A kiss. Girlfriend. San Francisco.

He stared at the sky that was slowly turning grey - darker than Annabeth's eyes - just thinking, trying to remember. Blonde hair. Grey eyes. Wait, what city?

Panic filled through him. No, he was loosing it... loosing it... it was gone, apart from one thing. Her name.

Silently, he vowed that he'd find her face, somewhere in the world. _Then _he'd think about finding the rest of his memory. Something told him she'd be able to help. Something told him that she was smart. _Way _smarter than him.

* * *

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_


	4. fair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**iv. fair**

* * *

A slight grin appeared on Drew's face as she waved to Silena who's eyes had met hers. Fake, of course, because Silena managed to find someone while she was still waiting... just waiting.

She turned away from the happy couple, and her expression dropped immediately and became sour. Silena had always been _her _friend, but now that she'd gotten herself a boyfriend, she'd forgotten about Drew.

But Drew was an expert on lying. On smiling. On being fake. So she'd be fake until she had to be. Just for Silena. Her best friend - her half-sister - was the only person she'd do that for.

_Snap_. She broke a stick.

If it wasn't for Beckendorf, Drew wouldn't be alone. Everyone else was afraid of Drew, so Silena was her only friend.

_Snap_. Another one broke.

Silena shouldn't have forgotten about her. It wasn't fair.

_Snap. _Another one._  
_

It wasn't damn fair.

* * *

_I think I might do a continuation of this in the next chapter._

_Review?_

_- deja vu again_


	5. fairytale

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**v. fairytale**

* * *

The mirror doesn't_ really_ show an image of the soul, right?

Then why does dread fill her every time she glances at it? Right now, she's queen of the cabin - hell, she's practically queen of Camp.

Most of the girls loathe her, but only because they want to be her. Most of the boys want to date her, but she's extremely picky about who she'll pick. Of course, she's not as shallow as she seems. Trust everyone else to think that, just because she looks good and knows it.

She knows how much control she can have over people, and keeps everyone twisted around her finger. Is that why every time she looks in the mirror, instead of seeing a beautiful, smiling girl with warm chocolate coloured eyes with pink eyeliner and pretty dark ringlets, all she can see is a beautiful girl with sad eyes and a cruel smile, looking like the evil queen of a fairytale?

But she knows this isn't a fairytale, because fairytales are supposed to have _happy _endings. Or maybe it is, but it's only a fairy tale for _Perfect Piper_ because Drew's the evil queen that must be defeated. Of course, she is._  
_

Drew stretched on her bed and stared up at the dark ceiling at night.

_- and so they all lived happily ever after. All of them but the evil queen_.

* * *

_Eh, don't like this one much. __Review though?_

_- deja vu again_


	6. freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**vi. freedom**

* * *

Love: _(v)_ Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)

That was the official definition (according to Google anyway). Thalia disagreed. If she could submit her own definition of it, it would be: Love: _(n)_A particularly annoying feeling caused by Eros' (or Cupid's- whatever) arrows that causes you to lose your mental freedom, act like an idiot and forget yourself. For girls at least.

She'd heard some idiots say that 'love is beautiful' and 'it makes you freer than ever' and so much other nonsense that made her want to throw up.

Thalia Grace however, felt freer than ever lying just outside of her tent, watching the starry sky. It was freedom like she'd never experienced. It made her feel so... content and relaxed, a feeling she had never gotten while at home with her mother and Jason or any other time (except maybe when it was just her, Annabeth and Luke on the run - not that she'd ever admit it to herself, much less to anyone else).

They say revenge is sweet, but at that moment in time, nothing could be sweeter than freedom.

* * *

_Long time no see... ah well. A short one... but I came up with it at midnight so I think I can be kind of forgiven. Kind of._

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_


	7. stage

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**vii. stage**

* * *

_All the world's a stage_.

Leo was pretty sure that Shakespeare had said that. Or was it Macbeth... no, wait that was a play _by _Shakespeare. Maybe. Anyway, it didn't matter, but what _did _matter was that whoever said that was more right than anyone could be if that made any sense.

It felt like everyone always had their eyes on him, just waiting for him to make a mistake. At least they hadn't known about the Bunker almost blowing up - now _that _would have a disaster. And at least they hadn't asked anything about _how _they happened to come across the Maenads.

Leo almost shivered, remembering them. They were like fangirls to a much, much, much higher and more lethal extent. Even _he _didn't want to have _those _kinds of girls around him. He sighed, wondering if he'd ever actually get a girl. Maybe one day. And he was too damn busy to even chat to those girls in Aphrodite cabin - and some of them were smoking.

He tried to resist hitting someone upside the head when he was called to check something else about the ship that had gone wrong. Damn Gaea. Damn the gods. Damn all of this.

"How are things going?" Piper's voice asked, behind him but he didn't bother to turn around, pretending that he was adding things as he usually was when someone entered the Bunker.

"Good," he replied, shortly, leaning over a part he was near, as if working on it.

"No run away tables? Or crazy girls that will kill everyone that isn't Dionysus?" Leo would swear on anything that Piper was smiling.

"Nope. Nothing that exciting. Just me working on a ship that could potentially be destroyed by the Romans." He frowned at the bitterness in his voice. He wasn't supposed to act like this - he was supposed to cheer everyone up.

The problem was, whenever someone was in the Bunker apart from him, it just made it feel as if there was a whole crowd of people waiting for him to make a mistake, even if there was only one person.

_Shakespeare really knew what he was saying, _Leo mused, _If it was him any way. But I wished he hadn't been so right..._

He only preferred to be centre stage when he couldn't potentially screw things up for the entire world.

* * *

_I think I made a mistake in the last one with the number... /thinks._

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_


	8. music

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise._

* * *

**viii. music**

* * *

Jason was certain that the Apollo kids were nuts. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard loud music blasting from their cabin, and he was a hundred percent sure it wasn't in English, or Latin or Greek. It sounded more... Chinese or something.

The problem was, the tune was pretty catchy. That's when he heard the noise getting louder and realised that Hermes cabin had put it on too, at the same time so it was extra loud Chinese (probably) music.

He spotted Leo who had finally taken - what was probably - a one day break from work. He was dancing along to the music, to the amusement of some girls, probably trying to impress them or something. Jason thought he was scarred for life at the dance moves. Even _he _could dance better than that.

"I can't believe Leo's trying to impress them with dancing to that," Piper's voice said from next to him and he looked over at her smiling face, "Well, it seems like it's working..."

"You know that song?" Jason asked, startled.

Piper stared at him for a second, her kaleidoscope eyes looking puzzled, but also as if she wasn't completely sure if he was joking.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know Gangnam Style?" she questioned, "You really don't know? It's like... the craze of the month in music."

Jason shook his head. Really, he didn't even like listening to music that much. Apollo being the god of music might have affected that.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked at him, exasperated. "Come on. Let's get Leo to show you the video. You're _so _behind in music..."

**[After watching the video, Jason wasn't ever the same. Let us have a moment of silence for Jason's previous self.]**

* * *

_This is dedicated to the hilarious song Gangnam Style. :)_

_- deja vu again_

_P.S. Do me a favour and check out the poll on my profile?_


	9. maybe

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise._

**Very important note: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED READING MARK OF ATHENA. Otherwise you'll murder me. Don't even start reading it. Wait until you've finished reading the Mark of Athena THEN read this. Also, since you won't be reading this, then I'll copy and paste the note at the bottom: I think I'll only make this ten chapters long... otherwise I'll go insane... yeah, I think I will...**_  
_

* * *

**viiii. maybe**

* * *

Nico knew that none of the campers from either Camp trusted him. It was a bit obvious in the way they acted around him and talked to him.

If he was honest with himself - which he was quite often - he didn't really care. He didn't mind it if people weren't comfortable around him, and he certainly didn't mind if they were scared of him. It usually made things easier. But when things were vice versa... that's what Nico didn't like.

The perfect example was right now, on the ship, right after Percy and Annabeth had been sucked into Tartarus. The mood was dark and no one bothered to try and lighten it. Hazel had hugged Nico before retiring to bed, and the others had heard her mutter something about hoping it was just a bad dream. Didn't they all wish that? Frank had followed her idea not soon afterwards.

Leo was outside, doing Hades knows what while Nico, Jason and Piper all sat in the lounge, exhausted and grieved, yet also somewhat tense, as if they all expected to be swallowed up by Tartarus themselves. Nico looked out the window at the image of Camp Half-Blood, watching the image of grim Campers preparing themselves. He couldn't help but wonder what their expressions would be like if they knew where Percy and Annabeth were.

The whole Camp looked duller and sadder than before - which it had since the war, but it _had _improved since then until now. A sight caught Nico's idea and he shifted his gaze to it; it was a small fire where Hestia usually resided.

Though it wasn't tended, it was still in brilliant flames as if Hestia was currently present, trying to keep it going from a distance to give a glimmer of hope to the Campers. Nico's gaze was fixated on it, watching the flames.

Something leapt inside Nico. It wasn't a very familiar feeling, but it was like what had happened when he'd managed to convince his father to help in the war. It was a small chance of hope. Percy was the most powerful demigod he'd ever met and he'd insisted that he'd met the other five demigods at the Doors of Death.

So maybe they could win the war. Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

_I think I'll only make this ten chapters long... otherwise I'll go insane... yeah, I think I will..._

_Read and review?_

_- deja vu again_

_P.S. Check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already?_


End file.
